The Flame Alchemist and the Lieutenant
by fantrashtic
Summary: After the defeat of the Bradley regime, Roy Mustang is dissatisfied with his life and his failure to mend relations with Ishval. But perhaps the return of a certain Lieutenant will make him feel better... Royai, smut warning [COMPLETE]
1. A Late Night Encounter

**Thanks for reading everyone! I was really dissatisfied with the ending of Roy and Riza's relationship in the show, and thought they deserved fanfic. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review if you like it (or don't), I'll reply!**

* * *

Roy Mustang, brigadier general and flame alchemist, was deeply unhappy.

After he and his band of compatriots had overthrown the Bradley regime, it seemed a new day had dawned on Emestrius. It seemed he would finally become fuehrer and rid this land of all its faults. But after the war, he was, temporarily, satisfied. Though he would not become fuehrer, he would, at least, be able to fix Ishval, and rid his conscience of that weight. Things had not gone so smoothly. Edward had simply dropped his state alchemist pocket watch to go cavorting off with his brother. Riza, meanwhile, had announced she was taking a vacation, going off to sunbathe in South. No doubt with a lover. Or two. Perhaps that was the primary contributor to his negativity. General Grumman, meanwhile, couldn't care less for Ishval, and his lieutenants were just too overworked to do more. No progress had been made, and none was going to be.

He furiously grabbed the nearest book, an elaborate Ishvalan cuisine overview, and hurled it at the glass window panes. To his satisfaction, a crack spread through them, and the book fell apart, spine parting from the plentiful pages. The anger drained from him, to be replaced by disappointment and self-pity. Perhaps he could sleep it off. He had been working quite late, and the sun had already departed, leaving the moon hanging high in the black curtain of night.

Sighing, he buttoned his coat, picked up his briefcase, and made for the elevator. His pocket watch told him it was well past midnight. As he walked through the empty hall, he rounded a corner and nearly walked into someone.

It was Riza.

A torrent of anger and joy, disbelief and relief, swept through him. He did his best to force down all of it and simply extend a hand. "Lieutenant, it's good to see you again."

"Glad to be back, sir," she stated, as calmly as he.

"How was South?"

"Fine, sir."

"What… what did you get up to?"

"Not much, sir. What are you doing here so early?" Of course she could ask her own questions, but not even answer his. Although, it jarred him a little to hear her describe the time of night as "early" rather than "late".

"I've been working late. What about you?" He waited for her reaction.

Her eyes widened. "Colonel, it's five o'clock. You've been working all night?"

"It's not been easy work, Lieutenant," he replied tersley.

She stepped a little closer, examining his haggard state, but he was all too aware of her familiar scent, her enticing frame, her beautiful face. He had made love to her a couple times before, on late nights, when they both needed to de-stress, or when her plentiful breasts and her swaying hips had distracted him to insanity, but of course their positions prevented them from having any sort of real relationship.

Abruptly, he felt his legs give way beneath him, sending him falling into Riza. She caught him, but he felt no need to pull away. Instead, he buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair.

"God, I've missed you, Riza," he breathed.

She stiffened, but didn't pull away either. "I'll drive you home, sir."

The ride back was silent, neither wishing to communicate their feelings to the other. Roy opened his door and clumsily nearly fell out, but managed to catch himself. To his surprise, he straightened to see Riza briskly climb out and close her door as well. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Walking you to your door, sir," she replied.

"Is that all?" he said, grinning slightly.

Though she ignored the comment, Riza was relieved to see that at least some part of him was the same colonel she always knew.

He laughed quietly, but as they strolled to the building together, he casually put an arm around her shoulder, as if for support.

And as the soft chime of the elevator sounded, Roy followed Riza in and unconcernedly slipped his arm from his shoulder to her waist.

And as his door opened, he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. Backing her up against the wall, he undid the clip in her hair and let it spill loose around her shoulders. He felt her respond as she sighed and her soft lips opened to let her tongue into his mouth and one of her arms twined around his back as the other felt his chest.

He clasped a hand to her cheek and let the other run through her yellow strands. She backed into the room, sucking his lips and slipping a hand beneath his shirt to feel his well-muscled chest. He pushed her against the bed frame, leaning his body into hers and feeling the swell of her breasts pushed into him, devouring her mouth with his own and trying to close any medium of space that still lay between them through sheer force of will.

He scooped her up in his arms and she let out a small gasp of surprise as he gently deposited her on his bed, and climbed atop her, looking down at his heavily breathing and heavily missed lieutenant, with her heavenly face waiting expectantly. She looked like an angel, with her hair splayed out on the pillow behind her and he found he couldn't quite remember how this started, how any of it started, only that they were here and she was his for the moment.

He kissed the corner of her mouth, then her chin, then her neck, and then her throat and unbuttoned her jacket to expose her collarbone and unbuttoned her shirt to kiss the valley in between her breasts.

"God, Roy," she moaned, "I've missed you."

"Riza," he breathed back against her skin.

She pulled off her shirt and jacket entirely, leaving her clad in only her bra and pants. Bringing his face back to hers, she kissed him again, her tongue pushing into his, feeling his mouth, feeling him, exploring. He felt his jacket and shirt being torn off as her small, warm hands skirted across his abs, his nipples, and up to his face, all while kissing him deeply, warmly.

He ripped off her bra and tossed it aside, cupping her breasts, eliciting from her a hiss of pleasure against his mouth. And he massaged them gently, pushing his fingers into her warm chest and feeling the nipples harden slowly. His hands traveled down her torso, traversed the expanse of her stomach, and delved into her pants, making her gasp into his neck. With an inexplicable sense of urgency, he ripped them off, the buttons flying every which way, and he felt her sopping wet bush and her comparable need for urgency.

Suddenly, he felt his own member harden as her dainty fingers traveled into his own pants and gripped him hard. He groaned and attacked her mouth once more, delighting himself by licking her lips and dancing his tongue with hers. Her hands went to the clasp of his trousers, and with practiced swiftness, his pants were off in a matter of seconds.

He stared down at her once more, with her perfectly sculpted body, now completely naked, and lost himself in her curves, her complexity, and all he could do was position himself above her entrance and thrust, driving himself onto her, into her, making her cry his name with pleasure, with agony, with delight, with sorrow, and he knew, at that moment, she was really there, and he was really with her, in her, and knew, for the moment, they were one, they became whole once more.

As he neared his climax, he felt her near hers as well, and as she stiffened, so did he, and he spurted his juices into her, and finally slumped against her body, and fell off into a deep slumber.


	2. The Next Morning

**sometimeschill- Thanks for reviewing! I'm trying my best to give a lot of insight into the characters, more so than in the show. I'm glad you're enjoying!**

* * *

Riza woke up in the wrong bed, which was odd, and naked, which was odd, considering she always wore clothes to bed.

It was even more odd that Colonel- no- General Mustang was lying next to her, also naked, but asleep, and his arms around her body.

And then it all came back to her.

She had slept with Roy Mustang. Her whole vacation she had been thinking of him, and the moment she got back, he approached her with his low, intense voice, dark bags beneath his eyes and hair askew, but still handsome as ever, and somehow, _somehow_ , she ended up in his bed.

Turning around in his arms, she inspected his face. To her surprise, he seemed to be peacefully smiling. Though he was perhaps slightly disheveled, the bags under his eyes had disappeared.

She glanced at the Roy's pocket watch on the nightstand. It was almost noon. But nobody was expecting her at work, and Roy definitely needed the rest. Sighing contentedly, she snuggled in closer to her commanding officer, and closed her eyes to sleep.

Later, Roy woke up to find his arms wrapped around a sleeping woman with blond hair. And he felt surprisingly refreshed. He felt no lethargy in his mind or fatigue in his eyes, only a deep contentedness that resonated throughout his entire body. Though the sunlight snuck beneath the closed curtains and his pocket watch did inform him that it was past noon, it was far too easy to just lie there and admire the gentle droop of his lieutenant's eyelids, the slope of her neck meeting her narrow shoulders, the feel of her torso pressed against his chest.

Gently, he put a palm on her shoulder and kissed her neck. He felt her stir, and she turned toward him, smiling.

"Morning, Roy," she sighed.

"It's past noon," he replied.

She touched his cheek with two fingers. "I suppose you need to go to work?"

"Well, I could take the day off," he smirked, pulling her closer toward him, enjoying the delicate feel of her breasts pushed against him.

She narrowed her eyes. "General… what are we doing here?"

Roy opened his mouth, and then found he had nothing to say. Was this just another one-night stand, or the beginning of something more? It had felt different, special. Like a new start, a renewal of his energy. But for some reason, though he had been with countless beautiful women, he felt the gears in his mind whir, hum, and fail to formulate a response.

She rolled away from him and gracefully stood, stretching. Her beauty was truly breathtaking, her golden hair softly falling in waves down her smooth back, her creamy thighs leading to her lustrous bottom and smooth back. And yet her back was marred, marred from the alchemy he had performed at her command, marred by deep scarlet burns and scars that would never truly heal.

"We should get to work, General. It's late," she said, reaching for her shirt.

"Roy."

"Huh?"

"Call me Roy. Please."

"Roy, it's past noon."

He grinned widely. "All the more reason to stay in for the day."

"This kind of logic is why you're so inefficient in your work."

"They don't expect you anyway, Riza, and I'll just call in sick or something. No one will be the wiser," he pleaded.

Now fully dressed, she whirled around to look him in the eye. "What do you want from me, Roy? To be your lieutenant or your lover?"

"Why not both?"

"How can we possibly be both? Making love a few times isn't comparable to having a relationship!" she cried.

"No, but…" And again, he felt himself groping for words just out of his reach. Riza made for the door. What did he mean to say? Then it clicked.

"I love you," he offered.

Riza turned around, her hand on the knob. Tears pooled beneath her the dark orbs of her eyes, but otherwise her composure remained calm as she turned the knob. The door opened, and she fled the room, out of their cozy nest and into the bright hubbub of day.


	3. A Familiar Feeling

**Thanks to everyone who read, and especially those who followed and favorited! If you guys have anything at all to tell me, leave a review, I'll make sure to respond to you. Sorry it took longer for this to come out, but I was caught up with other things. Enjoy!**

* * *

Roy lay in bed, pondering it all. What was her problem? That their relationship was unrealistic, perhaps, or possibly that she was overwhelmed? Completely unfair. Why was it that he was always the pursuer but never the pursued? Of course, the only way to fix this would be to find her. Sighing, Roy stood up, got dressed, and went to work.

He had always been a heat-of-the-moment type man, never one to get nervous in an intense situation. But as he effortlessly weaved through lanes of traffic, he couldn't help but wonder what the future held for his relationship with Riza. Before, he liked her, and she liked him. That was all there was. But now, a new door had been opened, and through it came love, anger, sadness, and joy. If they could battle their way past it all, then maybe, just maybe, they would have a shot at a real life romance.

Parking at Central headquarters, Roy stepped out of his car and entered the building as the day reached its prime. Nodding to the receptionist, he strode to his office with a growing sense of apprehension. He could hear the din of voices within, and from them he could pick out Breda's deep baritone, Fuery's boyish prattle, and Riza's cool voice flowing over it all as a stream sweeps through stones. He paused at the door.

"It's odd. The General usually gets here early, before the rest of us." That was Havoc, in an upbeat but uncharacteristically ponderous tone.

"I told you, he's probably taking some much-needed rest. It sounds like he's been overworking himself," responded Riza.

"Sure, but with you back I'll bet he'll feel much better." Roy could practically hear Breda's smirk, and decided he had heard enough. He stepped into the room, assuming a grin.

"Sorry for the late arrival, everyone, I was up late. Let's get started," he said in the most commanding voice he could muster.

"General! Check out who's back!" exclaimed Havoc.

"Oh… er… right, good to see you, Riz- I mean- Lieutenant," he spoke haltingly.

"It's good to see you as well, sir," she replied easily. "Let's get to work."

The rest of the day passed with surprising ease. Now that Riza was back, the group's efficiency dramatically increased, and the atmosphere became far less depressing and more hopeful. For his part, he avoided her as much as he could without seeming impolite. But somehow, the entire gang ended up going to dinner together, something that hadn't happened in over a month. And somehow, Roy, the Brigadier General, ended up with Riza, his First Lieutenant, on his right side. When Roy bent down to retrieve a dropped fork, he gently placed a hand on her knee. Then, when he told a story that had everyone laughing, Riza placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned into him momentarily, which drew curious glances from the others.

Later, in the parking lot, it turned out Falman was the only one with a car, and he could drive the others home, if Roy could take Riza.

In the car, the first thing Roy did was ask, "Your place or mine?"

"Mine. And drive, Roy."

He did.

The moment they got to the apartment, he was ripping her clothes off and devouring her mouth with an intensity that mirrored his desire last night, and she responded in kind. Throwing her on the bed, he climbed atop her and drove himself in her, her voice crying his name into the ceiling. He once more felt the now familiar feeling of himself orgasming inside of her and slumping against her body, playing with her soft hair before dozing off with contentment.

* * *

 **Sorry about the absence of a real lemon. I wasn't really feeling inspired, but I guarantee next chapter will include one. Also, I think this story is about coming to a close, I'm probably going to wrap it up somewhat soon, but who knows. Again, thanks to everyone!**


	4. A New Day

**So this is the last chapter to my very first fanfiction. I could probably continue it, but there's just not much more to say. I really hope everyone enjoyed this, and thanks to everyone who followed and favorited last chapter. While this is the end of this fanfic, this is certainly not the end of me, so if you have anything to say, make sure to review, I'd really appreciate it.**

* * *

This time, the grey shroud of night still shadowed the room as Roy rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning widely. Again, his lieutenant was dozing peacefully beside him, her body curled against his. He laid a gentle palm on her shoulder. Her dark eyes blearily opened. Sighing, she turned her head to face him. "I had a good time last night, Roy."

"So did I".

Her head fell back against the pillow in a flurry of golden strands. His own head laid back, adjacent to hers, and they rested there, both content in the other's warm presence. The sun peeked above the horizon, sending serene orange rays to wash over the curtain, flapping in the wind.

But as the bright orb in the sky continued its ascent, dusky clouds rushed to intercept it, clothing it in shadow. Gentle droplets of water splashed against the grey pavement, coloring it a darker shade. Soon, the ashen clouds lightened, and the raindrops were replaced by small flakes of snow, covering the streets with a blanket of frost.

Meanwhile, Roy yawned, and rose from the bed. Glancing at his pocket watch, he observed that the morning was progressing. Though he had work, the sheets of white enveloping the roads would certainly make it difficult to extract his car, and of course then he would have to force through a barrier of snow in order to get anywhere.

Even as he thought this, he felt a woman's breasts pressing up against his back, and a cheek resting against his shoulder.

"Morning, Roy," she whispered.

"Awful weather," he commented in reply.

"It sure makes it difficult to get to work," she agreed.

"Then maybe I don't mind it so much." He grinned, and turned around to behold his lieutenant her naked glory. Her pert breasts, her hair delicately spilling down her smooth back. Her petite form, the endless slope of her legs. He felt his cock stir in between his legs, and she noticed too, grasping it firmly between her fingers.

"God, Riza," he moaned, "I love you."

By way of response, she merely smiled and tilted her head up. He needed no further invitation, and let his lips touch hers, this time gradually, without an urgent need for passion or a sating of lust and desire. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, letting their tongues envelope each other in a warm, slow dance. Grasping her shoulders, he pulled her closer into him, letting their warmths intermingle as they kissed, letting each of their bodies feel the others intimately, but without rush. Her hand still traversed his shaft, stroking it and feeling it pulse with desire. Though there was no rush, there was also no need prolong a much-wanted climax.

His hands slowly traveled down her smooth back and gripped her firm ass. At this, she gasped into his mouth slightly, and feeling bolstered with confidence, he quickly grabbed her thighs and hoisted her in the air. As her creamy legs wrapped around his torso, he kissed her once more, intensely, and then climbed atop the bed, with her beneath him. He claimed her mouth with his own once more, and let his tongue tease her for a moment before departing, to kiss her shoulders, her neck, her collarbone, and continue further.

She gasped each time he administered a new body part with his tender tongue. Soon, he was kissing her cleavage, that narrow valley between her sizable, ripe breasts, and then took the nipple and suckled on it. Her breath caught in her throat in a whimper as his other hand caressed her other breast. But it was over as soon as it started, and his mouth continued its descent, down the expanse of her stomach, across her belly button, and finally reached its destination at the bush between her legs.

There was nothing that could compare with the feel of his tongue flicking around in the pit between her legs, and she cried out, moaning wildly with pleasure. Her body tensed as she reached her first climax of the day, letting loose a wail that probably woke the whole building. As she finished, gasping for air, he lay beside her with a content smile. But his cock was still hard, and day was not close to over. She smiled back mischievously, and climbed atop him, positioning herself above the long shaft.

She plunged herself into the erect member, and he gasped in pleasure as he could feel himself penetrate her, her soft folds closing around him. She rode him, gradually increasing speed, and he could feel his throbbing cock about to release itself into her. As he spurted his juices inside her, she gasped from the feel of the cool liquid and stiffened herself in her second orgasm of the day. They both cried each others name, and then she collapsed against his hard chest, both breathing heavily.

He could tell this was just the beginning to a long day, which in turn was the beginning to a long, long life.

* * *

 **So this is the end of my first fanfic. I realize it was fairly normal and didn't have too much going on, but my goal was mostly to just write well. Again, if you have any thoughts on this, or suggestions for me, or just compliments, questions, anything really, I would highly appreciate a review. And if you liked this, feel free to follow me as well, for my next projects coming along in the future.**

 **-fantrasthic**


End file.
